Fuck you!
by Kobubu
Summary: When an incident happens between Ryota Kise and Kuroko Tetsuya, a simple savior-like gesture turns Junpei from captain to bodyguard for one player, and is oddly keeping another player away! Kuroko and kise have to figure out their feelings before something wrong happens to Junpei.. or worse... their team.


The ticking of the clock seemed to be speeding by, the seconds seemed to be nanoseconds, and slowly, the tick of the clock was drowned. The heat of his pumping blood, the vertigo that nearly took him off his feet, the trembling in his knees and hands, the widening of his eyes and he awkward warmth on his lips made Kuroko look in silence to the blonde before him. Standing in his new clothes for a shoot, Kise, the miracle player who went off to be a model, was just as shocked as the small shadow was. Their lips had been pressed together by Kise's overpowering will-power. Kuroko had began trying to get Kise to calm down from the nervousness of the shoot, but it ended with a kiss! Kuroko, unable to form any thought, stared blankly at Kise, who was slowly being covered in a shocked blush. They were behind the set of their shoot, a few photographers rushed about, blabbering about models, but no one seemed to notice the pair. Kurokocchi.. I... kise stammered, his voice waver. His hand shot to his lips as he heard his photographer walking towards them, talking loudly on his phone. I'm sorry. He whispered, but Kuroko said nothing, his eyes back to their relaxed position. No smile nor frown crossed the shadow's lips, but he didn't seem to be upset. Kuro- Ryota! We need you! the photographer boomed loudly, obviously unable to find the blonde. Kise bowed deeply to his friend and dashed towards the voice, eager to get out of the awkward situation. Standing still for a minute and looking to his feet, Kuroko felt the urge to walk away, but he couldn't bring his legs to obey him. His blood slowly begna to calm down, the pulsing ceased and he could see straight. He no longer heard the clock and his head no longer swam in all directions. A hand on his shoulder made Kuroko look up in shock. Looking up to the red headed light of his, kuroko could see the amusement on his lips. Sudden fear rocketed through Kuroko and he parted his lips to say something, but he saw Mirdorima get dragged around them by his captain. Let's go watch Kise's shoot. Kagami said, obvious enjoyment in his words. Kuroko automatically followed his friends to the other side of the shoot, and as they were seated around the shoot with permission, Kuroko couldn't bring himself to look at Kise, who was getting chided for not focusing. The shadow was trying to focus on his thoughts, but they kept wandering to wonder the reason for Kagami smiling at him like that. So, it was true, what I saw? Kagami's deep voice suddenly filled Kuroko's left ear. The shadow snapped his head up, looking at Kagami with a mellow expression. Is that why Kise can't focus? with this, Kagami rose to his feet and smiled. Ozawa-Sama! He said firmly, getting the photographer s attention off of yelling at Kise. I can make Kise focus. He said and his hand came down on Kuroko's head, making him look up to Kise, who was just as stunned as he. Sit down, Kagami. Came the cold voice of Junpei, their captain. and shut up, you need to have respect for your elders. the voice was that of the 'Clutch-shooter' Junpei, not the lax one. Kagami, surprised at the anger of the man, turned, but was shocked to see Kuroko being escorted away by their captain. The light glanced at Kise, who had resumed his shoot with more ease. Stumbling down the seemingly endless hallway, Kuroko couldn't see straight anymore, hot tears dripped down his cheeks in surprise. Junpei's loose grip on the man's wrist made it so he could escape if he wished. Junpei maneuvered them around people, ignoring comments made to either of them. It was rare that kuroko cried, which only gave Junpei more of a reason to hurriedly get out of the building. Kuroko held his free wrist to his left eye and sniffled, not sure why he was crying. Bursting through the doors now, Junpei pulled his phone out with his free hand and kept walking briskly from the studio, dragging his team mate behind him. Riko... I'm leaving with Kuroko. Don't ask, I'll explain it later. Keep Kagami in check and keep him away from Kise. Junpei ordered and hung up, dialing another number as quickly as he could possibly manage. Teppei... He sighed and stopped, letting Kuroko get close to running into him. Go to my house and get my bag for me... no... I'm going to Kuroko's house... i'll explain later... He sighed and turned around, his eyes widening as he realized Kuroko couldn't hold back the hiccups and the thick tears that were dripping down his face. I have to go... with that, the phone was shut and put in the pocket of his pants. Junpei looked up to the sky. ...No one saw except Kagami and myself. Kagami won't say anything to the others, but he might tease you two... I figured I should get you out of here and let you calm down, because you don't... look...well... Junpei's voice rose an octave in shock when Kuroko hiccuped and slowly hugged him. Standing in silence for a moment, Junpei sighed and put his hand on the man's head with a faint smile. We don't have to talk about it, but I'm taking you home and I'll stay with you until you tell me to leave. Junpei smiled with concern as Kuroko looked up to him, his cheeks and nose red. Come on. And.. Kuroko.. please stop crying. It's not like you to show so much emotion, it worries me.. Junpei gave an awkward smile to the shadow. 


End file.
